


In the service of wolves

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Loss, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is in the service of werewolves





	In the service of wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This kept begging to be long and complicated and not a drabble but I did my best. Unbeta'd

Astoria shredded the Asphodel into exact slices with her quick practiced had, dumped flower bits into the cauldron and powder blue smoke filled the room.

_ Blue for a boy. For her boy, her son.  _

Six and ½ rat tails precisely, dropped into the cauldron, one at a time. Lower the flame, let boil for one hour exactly. 

Wolfsbane potion was at a premium within the Dark Lord’s army. His most vicious soldiers weren’t any good if they kept tearing each other apart once a month. Blood traitors and traitors to the cause who were caught who had the skills to brew the advanced potion was forced to make it in huge batches or face fates worse than death. 

This was already hell, there was nothing worse they could do to her, no curses or potions that could make her feel worse than the hallow emptiness she carried around in her rib cage where her heart should be. It was heavy and crushing and everything and nothing all at once. 

She told herself every night Draco made it safely to America, pleaded asylum for information and was coming back for her.

Every night she saw them. She saw her son's perfect little face and his tuft of blonde hair. Every night they ran through the early morning dawn with the edge of the anti apparition wards glittering in the distance, and the werewolves howled still not all the way back to there human forms. The leaves and sticks slid underfoot crunching and sliding wet with morning dew. Her postpartum body screamed at her to stop and bled in protest but she kept going one hand clutching her newborn son to her chest the other outstretched for Draco’s and he pulled her, desperate to get them there.

Every night she shoved the bundle into his arms and screamed “GO!” as the unseen figures closed in around them. Draco took him but refused to move without her begging her to run for just a minute longer. Without fail, every time she relieved it, her foot slipped into that abandoned fox den and her ankle snap with sicking volume. 

They always ran out of time. No matter how she willed it to change, or how her heart ached for her dreams to follow them just the once, it never happened.

"I'm coming back for you Astoria. Stay strong and stay alive." 

She knew he would. She knew as well as she knew anything else in this world. As if it were a fact she'd read in a textbook. 

Like the fact that sugar rendered Wolfsbane potion useless though it had no effect on the appearance of the potion, as she stirred and stirred handfuls of the stuff into the boiling potion. 

He would come back for her, but in the meantime, she could watch them all tear each other apart. 


End file.
